


There's Always That [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been a nice, uneventful, and relaxing hunting trip if Merlin hadn’t gone and caught a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always That [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Always That](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3869) by slightlytookish. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1x16a75xu8uo355dmejghywmnl78fbgj.mp3) |  3.1 MB | 00:03:17  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
